The present invention relates to a braided wire used as an outer conductor of a coaxial cable, a shielding layer of an electronic device, and the like.
As is well-known, a coaxial cable for use in an electronic device, etc. is constituted of at least a center conductor, an insulator covering the center conductor, an outer conductor or a shielding layer covering the insulator, and an outer coating covering the outer conductor.
A braided wire formed by weaving long conductors each having a circular section, is usually used as an outer conductor of the coaxial cable, the section being perpendicular to the axis of the conductor.
Since, as described above, the conventional braided wire employs a long conductor having a circular section as a strand, the thickness of the braided wire is proportionate to the diameter of the long conductor. If a thick, long conductor is used as a strand in order to improve in mechanical strength and shielding function of the braided wire, then the thickness of the braided wire will be increased, as will be the outside diameter of the coaxial cable. Consequently, in an electronic device using the above coaxial cable, a large diameter of the cable will prevent the device from increasing in density.
If a thin, long conductor is employed as a strand in order to reduce in both thickness of the braided wire and outside diameter of the coaxial cable, the strength of the long conductor is decreased, and the conductor is easily disconnected at the stage of manufacture of the braided wire, thus deteriorating in yield and increasing in costs. Since, furthermore, the finished braided wire is lowered in mechanical strength and easy to be broken, the shielding function is not effectively fulfilled.